This invention relates to a distributed processing system in which a plurality of computers are interconnected through a communication system and more particularly to a resource management system suitable for allowing the computers to share resources.
In a conventional distributed processing system, each computer has a configuration table indicative of what resources the other computers have. When a computer does not have a resource required for its own sake, this computer examines the configuration table and requests another computer having the requisite resource to allow the utilization of this resource.
However, it is usual in the distributed processing system to add or withdraw a computer or computers as necessary, and the configuration table owned by each computer must be changed each time the computer installation is changed.